TSUBASA CHRONICLE : SAYORI'S STORY
by lilyhound
Summary: Sayori just wanted to find her younger sister not well this... all normal parings characters toooooo J rated T for the kurgler's and oc's mouth and e.t.c. Fai x oc IF YA WANT TO SEE MORE PICCIES GO TO QUOTEV AND SURCH THIS STORY ! {VEEEEEEEE}
1. Chapter 1

Name: Sayori Legenard  
Power: a scythe it looks like artimis like yuki from vampire knights but its purple and silver ( I might make a picture of it) she can also us shadows to increase her leg strength and etc.  
Eye color: purple and blue  
Hair color: purple (sometimes with black in it depends on picture)  
Age: appears 19 or 20 (actual age is a secret for now)  
Family: Kasumi-sister, Kiramaru-brother she has more relatives and friends but they wont get mentioned right now.  
Sayori: I hope you enjoy my story and I wonder what's in store for me. Oh, yuuko-samas calling me so I got to answer that good by. Hope you enjoy my humiliation. 


	2. how it started

Sayori p.o.v  
I wish it wasn't so boring life here is always the same the wars are over and all I have to do is help the general communicate with the countries of umut (hope) and sol (sun). We'll let see I need to take to brother and Ranku about what we need to do now that the wars over. I wish Yuuko-sama would need my help with something because it's very boring here I mean it's strange because Ranku's in love with my brother and my brother so oblivious to it I feel sorry for her. "Sayori, we need to talk about that incident." said Kiramaru. What does my brother want about it we said there's no chance in us finding her. So I went to the conference room with the crest of the country Luna the Luna flower. "yeah what do you guys want this time I already told you it's in possible to fix the past" I said as I just realized that Ranku, Kiramaru, and Yuuko's projection through Ranku's big water dish (she can use some magic like she can take with people she has meet before and use plants.). "Yuuko what do you need its very strange for you to ask any thing of me?" okay I am very confused. "Well I heard of your situation about your sister I might be able to help at a price…" well I must be dreaming so just go with it Sayori. "of course I will but I need to get there first how shall I do that Yuuko-sama" "well you can sent that shadow of yours through Ranku's dish, can you open a portal for few minutes right Ranku" "Well I have to prepare but yes I guess so" okay so I might want to be careful "okay I'm goanna grab my scythe and cloak and be on my way." Okay I'm just going to grab my stuff and be on my way "Hey, um Yuuko-sama why do ya want me to go anyway?" she has something planed I know it "well I just want see what would happen" "Okay I'm ready, send your shadow through" Sayori made the hand sign for Owlen (her shadow owl) to go through and open a portal soon a black hole appeared and she jumped through after saying a quick good bye to Ranku and Kiramaru. I wonder what she has planned because this can't be a dream.


	3. price

Sayori's pov  
Well I jumped through the portal and now I'm at Yuuko-sama's shop." Oh Sayori its good you're here, do you have a wish?" I knew it she's up to something "well I guess I'd like to find my sister." Oh God please no out landdish price" would you like to know your price now or when the rest get here?" "Later, wait what do you mean by rest?!" I just thought that she needed me to run an aron. "I would explain it but it seems that one has arrived." Yuuko-samas heading out side I'll fallow there's a young boy there holding a girl( they look like they're from sol) he has brown hair and eyes while the girl has light brown hair with some dirty blond and reddish color wait a minute is she dead, OH MY GOD! I ran over to check her pulse (I have some medical experience) as I ran over to them he said "are you the witch?" Yuuko-sama walked over and touched her head "this girls name is Sakura is it not." "Yes" the boy replied "and you" her pulse is very low but she's not dead yet what a relief. " I'm Syaoran" the boy who is now Syaoran replied "this child has lost something very precious that has been scattered to many different worlds, if nothing is done this child will die" poor kid I can tell by the why he looks that he loves her "Watanuki, go to the store room there's something I need you to bring back, do you wish to save this child?" there she goes getting some one in her clutches "Yes!" Syaoran yelled here it comes….." there is a price are you still willing" BAM! Right on the mark "I will pay any price I can." "Here they come" wait there's more of them! O.o Now I see blobs then a guy who looks like he'd be from Luna except for a few things here and there, WOW THAT'S A LOT OF BLACK!, and some sort of wizard, mage person with blond hair. They both ask Yuuko-sama who she is at the same time blacky glares at blondie "may I have your name first?" "Me I'm Kurogane , were are we ?" "were in japan" " noway i'm from japan and this isn't it!" "a different one" "I'm confused" Yuuko turns to blondie "you?" "I'm just a celes country wizard, Fai D. Flowright." from what I can tell blondie wants to not go home while blacky wants to after Yuuko-samas long ass speech (magic time skip to prices) "theres a price for your wishes" "what do I have to give you" said blacky "that sword." "I WOULD NEVER HANDOVER MY SILVER DRAGON!" said the now pissed of blacky " well, in exchange you can wander around like a cosplayer, violate weapon laws gat arrested, and interviewed on T.V." blacky was very confused lets just say to his dismay he ended up giving her his sword then she turned to blondie your price is your tattoo he looked surprised and offered her the staff but ended up paying the price any way and then the time I dreded it was my turn "Sayori your price is that pendent." pendent what pendent oh yeah now I remember the one my sister i'm looking for gave me oh well i'll give it to her because i'll find her someday "alright ." it floted over to her oh and black and blond just noticed I was hereshe then turn ed to syaoran and said his price was the girls memories of him he hesatatd but a greed to it then Watanuki brought out two rabbit things a black and white one she picked up the white one and said "this one will take you to different dimensions" then blacky said " you have another one hand it over" and then Yuuko-sama pointed to the black rabbit rice ball and said that its strictly for communication then she said "Mokana can take you to different dimention but there various your wish coming true is only by luck." of course it does Yuuko-sama of course and so she gave her signature speech on inevitableity and such then she through the white thing in the air and told us to get going then the white thing sprouted wing ( I think I've gone crazy.) Some how I think I passed out and dreamed of a big purple butter fly that asked if I wanted it's strength so I said okay so either I've gone of the deep end or it's just a dream I hope it's the second one...


End file.
